


Mandala

by Poplitealqueen



Series: Frisson [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Frisson AU, M/M, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: The Force monks of the neutral planet Jehda send a pair of representatives to Coruscant to negotiate with the Jedi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> So, you missing me yet? Cuz I'm missing you and this AU. Since it's getting close to the middle of February, I thought I'd post this as a thank you for being so patient with updates on Pulsion (AND FOR GETTING ME TO 690. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THAT? I'M IN ABSOLUTE FUCKING AWE.)
> 
> This fic started out as a prompt answer over on Tumblr, but I liked it enough to put it up over here. The best OTP of Rogue One (argue as much as you want, I don't care) plays a rather significant role later on in this AU, so think of this fic as an... introduction. You will be seeing more of them in time, swearsies.
> 
> So! Without further ado, thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoying, my dears, and see you again in March~
> 
> -Pop
> 
> PS: The mature rating is because of porn. _You're welcome._

Thousands upon thousands of windows glitter like scales in the morning sun. It’s so bright that Baze has to hold a hand over his eyes just to make sure he doesn’t accidentally walk off the edge of their landing platform.

Beside him, Chirrut is smiling, his sightless eyes staring unblinking into the distance.

“This place is so alive.” Chirrut breathes deeply, and grips his staff a little tighter. “It is amazing.”

“It’s ugly.” Baze rolls his eyes and looks around for their Jedi escort. He misses the soft, sandy silence of Jehda already. He hopes these negotiations won’t take too long.

“I highly doubt that.”

“You wouldn’t if you could see it as I do,” Baze responds gruffly, pushing a long strand of dark hair out of his face. That’s another thing. Jehda is never this damned windy. Baze’s long hair is whipping this way and that, so much so that with a losing scowl, he pulls it up into a bun at the top of his head.

He finally spots the Jedi that will to escort them to the Coruscant Temple coming down the runway. She’s a Tholothian, wearing the typical seed pod headdress of her people. Her name bubbles up in the back of Baze’s mind: Gallia. They’d dealt with her before.

Chirrut clicks his tongue softly at Baze, still facing out over the edge of the platform. “Show me, then, before our Jedi friend gets here.”

With a sigh, Baze opens himself up to the Force. To Chirrut. He allows his blind companion to access his eyes and see through them.

“Careful, it’s bright,” Baze warns.

Chirrut’s eyes blink the same time that Baze’s do, but the low sound of amazement Chirrut creates makes the odd sensation worth it.

“It is beautiful, you liar,” Chirrut murmurs.

***

“We can only provide you with so many Kyber crystals before our planet becomes a target for the Separatists,” Baze says, again. “I’m sorry, Masters Jedi, but there’s nothing we can do.”

The Jedi Council members seated around them look at one another, with varying degrees of surprise, before the small green one – Master Yoda, their former Grandmaster – speaks in a low warble.

“Needed, they are. Abandon us, your Order would not.”

“No…” Baze searches for words. “But I was given strict orders. We can try, but there isn’t much either of us can do.”

Yoda stares at him with haunting green eyes. “There is no try.”

Chirrut suddenly steps up in front of Baze. “Actually, Master, there is. You’ve tried other sources. Ilum is a perfectly good one, why do you need ours?”

“Chirrut,” Baze hisses, but Chirrut holds up a hand.

“Trust me,” he murmurs over his shoulder.

Chirrut continues. “Perhaps if the Jedi stopped breaking their own lightsabers in unnecessary battle, more Kyber needn’t be necessary,” He states with a tap of his staff on the tiled floor to accentuate his words.

Baze stays silent, watches as the small green master’s eyes widen, and then Yoda too taps his small gimmer stick on the floor, echoing Chirrut.

“Necessary it is, to fight. Sometimes.”

Chirrut tilts his chin up. “Of course it is. If you’re defending something. What, do tell, are the Jedi defending at this point? A way of life? Why? What if this is the will of the Force?”

“Defending the Republic, we are. ”

“Ah. But why? You seek to guilt us into assisting you, but you give no reason aside from ‘It’s necessary’. What makes it necessary to manufacture men, and use special Kyber…?”

Baze doesn’t say a word, and keeps his hands behind his back and his lips tightly sealed to keep himself from laughing. By the stones of the temple back home, he loves this man.

Yoda goes quiet, and this seems to surprise the other members of the Council. The Grandmaster himself, Mace Windu, who had looked nothing but taciturn throughout their visit, looks shaken. Yet Yoda only smiles and hums, clicking the tile with his staff once more.

“Right, you are, young monk, but fight we must to protect what we care for.” Yoda leans forward in his seat. “That is why the clones we have. And ourselves. And more Kyber crystals, humbly request we do.”

Chirrut tilts his head towards Baze, but doesn’t turn away from the Jedi Master completely.

Oh no, Baze thinks.

“The Jedi should embrace their caring feelings more often, particularly when they’re the reason behind what they protect,” Chirrut says with an incline of his head. “My companion and I will speak with the Ajahn herself. You will have your Jehdian Kyber Crystals, Master.”

***

As they leave the round chamber and enter the turbolift, Baze says, “Were you told to do that?”

“No,” Chirrut says, utterly devoid of remorse.

“The Ajahn won’t be pleased,” Baze points out.

“She will understand,” Chirrut insists, as the levels of the tower flash outside the protective cover of their lift. “Yu-Phin wanted a reason to help the Jedi. I’ve found one.”

“They care about people?”

“Yes. Besides, we have the reserves, do we not? Might as well help them.”

The turbolift comes to a stop and the doors slide open.

“I get the feeling you did something you weren’t supposed to.”

Chirrut snorts as he gets off behind Baze. “Don’t I always?”

***

Chirrut retires to their apartment in the temple early, complaining of a headache. Baze goes with him.

“This place is so loud,” says Chirrut as he slips off his sandals and climbs into one of the two low beds in the room. Baze lowers the suite’s lights completely, takes off his own boots, and climbs into the narrow bed beside Chirrut.

Baze hums in agreement, stroking his hand down the back of Chirrut’s neck. “Do you want some water?”

Chirrut shakes his head and presses in closer to Baze. His breath is hot against Baze’s cheek. “I wouldn’t mind a certain… other activity, if you’re up for it.” A hand brushes along Baze’s crotch, inviting.

Baze smirks, and pulls his hair loose with one hand. Dark hair covers his shoulders as he presses his lips against the spot beneath Chirrut’s right ear. “I thought you had a headache?” he whispers, before leaving a kiss on the soft skin.

The hand at Baze’s crotch becomes a little more insistent, rubbing him to semi-hardness through the thin material of his trousers.

“I may have over-exaggerated,” Chirrut says playfully. “Most of it was that Jedi Master Yoda. I don’t believe he likes me very much.”

“He’d be a fool not to like you,” Baze nips lightly down the length of Chirrut’s neck, opening up the fold in his robes as Chirrut sets to work untying his belt. "I, for one, like you enough for three of him."

Chirrut lean his head forward, and his pale eyes close halfway as he presses a kiss to Baze’s lips. “Prove it.”

***

Chirrut is lean and strong beneath him; warm and tight around his length. He moves as Baze moves, arching up when Baze pushes forward, wrapping his legs around Baze’s hips to pull him in deeper and deeper when it doesn’t seem like they can get any closer. Attempting to make them one.

At the brink of climax, Baze opens himself up to the Force and, for a moment, Chirrut sees himself, sweating and flushed, beneath Baze. For a moment, Baze feels himself pumping into Chirrut; feels himself being stretched and filled. Made whole. For a moment, as they hit that final point in tandem, they are one.

Afterwards, as they lay side by side with their legs tangled and their hands fitted together, Chirrut laughs at the ceiling.

“Do you still hate Coruscant now?” he asks.

Baze huffs. “Please, just stop talking, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Ajahn Yu-Phin Kin is the current leader of the Guardians on Jehda. You'll like her, I promise.  
> *Yes, they meet Obi-Wan and Serenus. I'll spare you wondering about that now. They meet. It's fun.  
> *Baze also meets a certain clone with a mini-gun and he realizes he loves mini-guns. It's his second love. The first is Chirrut.  
> *Why 'Mandala'? You know, I couldn't tell you. I had to think of a title, and a mandala reminded me of these two.


End file.
